A Look Through My Eyes
by Phinelia Darune
Summary: She has mixed emos. He loves someone. He gets a feeling. She and Him share a secret love. He loves someone, but She soesn't notice him. She has dreams about Him. And She feels accpted by only one thing. COMPLETE!
1. The Truth of the Matter

Truth of the Matter

Dana's P.O.V.

The truth hurts they say.

It cuts like a knife sometimes.

True or untrue.

Why do I just sit and watch?

Must I ask myself this time and time again?

What should I do if or when I don't want to be near him?

Should I just up and run?

No I should tell him.

I could let him see the real me.

I could be my gentle, nice, caring, stubborn self.

But no, I can't.

For that's the truth of the matter.

I'm weak.

I cry, too.

They should know I'm a real person.

Someone who breathes, eats, and does everything they do.

I guess they're just that way.

Maybe I'm just that way.

Another truth of the matter I guess.

So my fave colors are black, red, white, and baby blue.

I can do what I want just as they can.

I don't want them to think I'm not nice or anything.

I've done so many things for them, but do they do anything for me.

No. They don't care.

I'll just do what I do and keep to myself.

Once again, it's the truth of the matter.

True.

**_I_** can **_never_** be true.

It's just not me.

I flow with things.

I think about **_him_**.

I live my life.

I push people away.

This is it, for I'm the truth of the matter along with it, and him, and all of the rest of them.

I close my diary and put it under my bed then leave for practice. I'm their star player. Remember?


	2. Just Like Always

Just Like Always

Chase's P.O.V.

I look out my window and see the same things.

People walking.

Talking.

Thinking.

Drinking juice and smoothies.

Wanting someone so they won't be alone.

I wonder what they're thinking.

What do people think of me at school?

Maybe they're thinking.

Poor Chase.

He'll never get the girl he loves.

Just like always.

Everyone's the same.

Well at school they are.

I think they are.

But, Zoey she's different.

Along with my best friends.

And even Logan.

They'll probably never change.

There I go again, just like always.

Zoey, that **_smile_** that just **_brightens_** up my day.

She's so different from other people.

**_Unique_**.

That's the word for her.

Then again.

She's **_indescribable_**.

You can't even make a name for her.

She's nice.

She's beautiful.

I've always been so uptight.

That's only when I'm around her though.

I should just do what she says.

Just tell her.

That'll clear things up.

Because it's just like always.

I better leave if want to stay on the team. Practice makes perfect.


	3. One of Those Feelings

One of Those Feelings

Logan's P.O.V.

Whenever I see her.

I get a feeling.

This feeling I should never get.

And that's only around girls.

Dana.

I feel nervous around her.

Nervous.

One of those feelings.

She'll change, I guess.

I mean one second she's this and the other…

She's something else.

Yeah, that.

It's how she changes.

Like weather.

I feel like a love-struck puppy around her.

I always mess it up.

So I just say something stupid

Just one of those feelings.

I guess I'm the cause for how her emotions change.

Maybe I should change.

She's already maturing.

Me.

Am I maturing, too?

She still calls me names.

I get all cocky and say something stupid, again.

Another one of those feelings.

You know.

When you feel all tingly.

It's how I feel about her.

She tells me to grow up.

Maybe I should take her advice and mature.

Only a _little,_ _teeny,_ _weenie,_ _bit_.

I miss her when she's not in my dorm.

Or when she's with another guy.

It's just another one of those feelings.

I should wait and be patient.

"Hey, Logan are you ready to go?'' Chase asks me. "Yeah, sure." I yell as I put my notebook under my mattress. I'm a guy so I don't need a diary like a _girl_. I head to basketball practice. Dana's the female star of the team and I'm the male star of the team.


	4. Love We Share

Love We Share

Zoey's P.O.V.

Chase.

The way he kisses.

He says that my lips are like candy.

He's so sweet.

I love him.

He loves me.

The love we share.

He looks at me differently.

He sends me looks of love.

He thinks I only like him as a friend.

But, I don't.

I feel more towards him.

They think I'm naïve.

I'm not.

We have a secret love we share.

We know each other.

He knows me.

I know him.

We share secrets with one another.

It's how we are.

Our love is everlasting.

Love we share.

I love him.

He loves me.

We love each other.

Can't you see?

We belong together.

Like the stars and the moon.

Like the sun and the clouds.

Like peaches and cream.

Like peas and carrots.

We're made for each other

It's just the wonderful love we share.

"Hey, Zo ready to leave? We have practice. Member?" Dana yelled from the door. I'll tell him later. I hope he understands.


	5. Cry No More

Cry No More

Nicole's P.O.V.

I cried yesterday

Cried just because

Then I stopped

Why do I cry?

I asked myself that 20 times

I have no reason

I will cry no more

I looked in the mirror

I didn't like what I saw

A tear stained face

I then went to Dana's bunk and cried

I pulled our diaries from under her bed

She'd nice sometimes

It was yesterday

Yesterday that I did this

I like to show how I feel

Just not sadness

I hope to cry no more

To have a burden lifted from your chest

To feel free

I don't know how it feels

So I pretend

Pretend to be happy

It's not me

I'm not who I truly am

I lie

I cry

I speak

That's only tonight

Cry no more

I wish to cry no more

It's time to go shopping! It makes me happy.


	6. Thoughts of You

Thoughts of You

Michael's P.O.V.

Your movement so full of grace.

Just like your smiling face.

How you look at me.

I love it.

What do you think of me?

Am I nothing?

Are you able to see the real me?

How do you feel?

Do you think love is real?

Just thoughts of you.

I love the way your hair smells.

Just like strawberries and kiwi.

Your perfume.

So sweet.

Just like you.

Oh, how I love to see you.

Just thinking of you is wonderful.

Your nicely tanned skin.

It suits you Jasmine.

Your beautiful almond eyes.

How they shine bright when looking at the sky.

So many wonders, so don't be somber.

More thoughts of you, I guess.

Please be mine.

Just for me.

How I love you.

I put no one above you.

Will you ever see?

Cuz it's just you and I.

Me and you.

What are we to do?

How I love you.

Just thoughts of you.

I have basketball practice. Can't be late because I want my spot on the team. Jasmine. How I love her.


	7. Dreamin' of You

Dreamin' Of You

Last night I had a dream.

Not just any dream.

It was of you.

Guess I'm just dreamin' of you.

What do I do when I can't stop?

Do I tell you of these dreams?

These dreams

That become the worst of nightmares!

But that's only when I start to worry over you or I never being together.

How do I stop them?

Another night of dreamin' of you.

These are dreams like going to the movies.

Or taking a walk in the park.

Or something similar to that.

What you call thinkin' I call dreamin'.

When I look at you I see something.

Something that I never saw before.

It's the twinkle in your eye, I guess.

That twinkle makes me feel special.

When ever you look at me I have the best…

I have the best of dreams.

Just dreamin' of you.

What a dream it is to finally see you again.

Why do I sound like Nicole?

I will never know.

It's only been one day and when I see you…

It's like years.

Guess I'll be dreamin' of you for a while.

Me, Nicole, and shopping. Here we come! I just hope she'll stop crying. Good thing she didn't see me 'sleeping' yesterday.


	8. My Darling Quinnventions!

My Darling Quinnventions!

Quinn's P.O.V.

I love inventing.

It's how I test out my new ideas.

It's relief from another days thinking.

Some say I'm weird and I act like I don't hear or don't care.

People here at P.C.A. think I don't care…

But I do.

They need to stop acting like I'm not here!

My Darling Quinnventions!

My Quinnventions make me happy.

They do because at the end of the day…

I forget about everyone and everything else.

I just wish people would accept me for whom and what I am.

Well, that's besides my friends.

Although they also call me weird.

But they are still my friends.

Thy accept me.

Like my Quinnventions.

My Darling Quinnventions!

Sometimes I feel my Quinnventions emotions.

But, they don't have emotions.

Sometimes I think I've gone crazy.

Maybe I have!

Maybe that's why everyone here pushes me away.

Should I be accepted?

Have I gone crazy?

My Darling Quinnventions!

Ludicrous!

I've gone insane.

I feel like once again it is what I invent that accepts me.

Must I feel this way time and time again?

I don't know anymore.

It's like for this split second…

All of my knowledge has flown out of the window…

And said goodbye.

I just don't know anymore.

My Darling Quinnventions!

-sigh- I know now what it feels like to be accepted and rejected. I don't want feel like this any longer. I'll change for the better. I'll change for my friends. Then I'll start on a new invention, or should I say Quinnvention.-smirk-


End file.
